The Superior X-Men
by youngmoney97
Summary: Cyclops's team of mutant revolutionaries are split up as Emma Frost decides to take matters into her own hands with a brand new, far deadlier team. They're not just X-Men: they're the Superior X-Men.


**__**I don't own the rights to any of these Marvel characters, except Jacob McDonough. I just made that one up. This is non-canon, but it would be awesome if it happened! Enjoy and please comment, even if you didn't like it!

The Superior X-Men  
Chapter One:  
"Genesis (Part I)"

_Hellfire Club Safe House, NYC  
Sunday, October 13  
6:30 PM_

_Weak. Unorganized. Irresolute._ The thoughts raced through the mind of Emma Frost. The former White Queen sat at a brilliantly crafted, chestnut-colored desk. The lights were dim in the grand office. _If it's a revolution Scott wants, it's a revolution he'll get_.

The platinum-haired beauty had been angry with her former lover ever since he brutally stole from her, her portion of the Phoenix Force, leaving her at the mercy of the _homo sapiens_. Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, along with Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, and Illyana Rasputin, called Magik, had sprung Emma from her mobile prison months ago. They sought her out to gain her assistance in their Mutant Revolution. They were outlaws, all of them. They'd spent a great deal of time recruiting new mutants, retraining due to the severe power-draining effects of the Phoenix Force.

Magneto's powers were leveled by a full on blast delivered to him by Scott. Scott had become unfocused and needed to concentrate his optic beams. Emma, herself had lost her telepathy, but not her skill. With the latter, she is able to channel the telepathy of the Stepford Cuckoos, making it seem as if her powers were the same as before.

Over time, she and Scott realized that they had to work together for the betterment of mutantkind – but the romance was gone. They faced off against the time-displaced All New X-Men, as well as Wolverine's X-Men and Storm's X-Force.

But now, Emma was ready to move on. Scott was slipping. Seeing his past self, had haunted Scott. His focus had steadily been shaken. He was less decisive. Less brutal. He was in no way ready to be the leader of the Mutant Rebellion.

_Yes, my dear. As the saying goes, Cyclops was indeed right. But he is also weak. I will not be pushed around. I'm a queen, damn it! _

As the White Queen prepared to take over as head of the rebellion, she assessed her situation, realizing that there was one thing she was in dire need of: a team.

_But not just _any _team. A _superior _one_.

And thus the idea was born. She donned a black Kevlar top that revealed her midsection, along with shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination, as well as a pair of black thigh-high boots. A long black coat finished off the look as she set out to recruit her army.

_Weapon X Facility/ The New Xavier Institute  
Sunday, October 13  
7:45_

"Scott – I am thinking that more happened between you and Emma than you are letting on."

"Illyana – for the last time, Emma is taking a leave of absence."

"On what grounds?" asked Illyana Rasputin.

"On the grounds of … her being intensely disgusted with me and our entire group?" Scott replied.

At that moment, the doors to the complex "common room" slid open. "That's about right, love." Scott and Illyana both looked up to see Emma Frost entering the facility.

"You're back?" asked Scott.

"It seems I've forgotten my manners," replied Emma. Upon the reception of a puzzled glare from both Illyana and Scott, Emma added, "Allow me to elaborate to the entirety of the New Institute's inhabitants." She touched her hand to her right temple, reaching her psyche outwards, grasping desperately for the minds of the Stepford Cuckoos. She found the hive mind of Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe Cuckoo – the three-in-one triplet clones of Emma Frost. She began to channel their telepathic powers through her own mind in order to project a message to everyone in the facility.

_~I know, for most of you, this is rather strange. You've not yet been accustomed to the forms of telepathic communication. And yet, I am reaching out to each and every one of you to deliver this message: The Mutant Revolution under Scott Summers is an utter disgrace, to say the least. His leadership is weak and decentralized, and his company, sordid. Therefore, I am extending the opportunity to each of you to join me and take back that which is, by right, ours! You have ten minutes to pack your things and join me, if you so wish. I can promise you at least one thing: We will be beaten and degraded – but we _will _be heard. ~_

"What the hell, Emma?" asked Scott, angrily. "We were supposed to be a team! For the sake of mutantkind, remember?"

Emma scoffed. "Of course I remember, dear, but I also remember you quaking at the sight of your younger self! I will _not_ be pushed around by _anyone_! Not Magneto! Not Storm! Not Logan! And least of all, _you_!"

"You're mad – I get it! But we have a job to do, here! And you're just gonna try and take away my teammates?"

"Oh, you 'get it', do you? Mad doesn't even begin to describe it! We _do_ have a job to do, Scott. But you're _not_ doing it. And I will."

"I can't believe this! I guess the White Queen has finally shown her true colors – you're just a backstabbing pain in the –"

"She's right." Illyana stood between the seething exes. Scott stared at her, shocked and then just angry.

"You're siding with _her_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am sorry, Scott. But things need to get done. And I'm going to help her make that happen," Illyana responded, walking over to Emma, who stood smirking at Scott.

_~ We heard your message, Miss Frost, and we're all ready. ~ _The Stepford Cuckoos entered the room, followed by an irritated Magneto.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erik asked angrily. Emma turned to face him and her girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Erik. Your funny helmet must've blocked the message. We're leaving," Emma responded, nodding to Illyana. Erik turned to Scott for an explanation, while Illyana formed her Soulsword. "So long, Scott Summers."

Emma, the Cuckoos, and Illyana were engulfed in blue roaring flames as they were teleported away.

"Yet again, Summers, you've failed your team. We are weaker without Illyana. She was our greatest asset, and now she along with your vengeful girlfriend and our only telepaths, are gone," Erik stated to a shocked Scott Summers.

"I know, Erik," Scott replied. "I know."

_"The Drunken German", Bar, New York City  
Sunday, October 13  
10:30 PM_

" … Hey! Are you listening to me, you punk?! I said get outta here!" An angry bartender waved his metal bat in the direction of a tall, tan man who was standing over the cowering figure of another frequenter of the bar. The man shot the bartender a nasty look.

"I'll get to you soon, old man. Wait your turn," he said, turning back to the man on the ground. He has a bruised eye he could no longer feel his left arm.

"P-please man! I was j-just messing around! You can have my girl! She don't put out, anyway!" the man pleaded. The man standing over him smiled.

"Of course I can have her, you _fuck_. I wasn't asking for your permission. And I wasn't asking for hers. Now about what you called me … what was it?"

The man on the ground's lip quivered. "They was just w-words, man. I didn't m-mean nothing by it."

"What _were_ they?!" the tall tan man asked.

"… 'Jap scumbag' …" the man repeated.

"Right!"

"P-please, man! I said I was sorry!"

"No you're not … But I'm gonna _make_ you sorry, and I promise you, you're not gonna forget this," the man said. He grabbed the man by his shirt, and pulled him up off the ground slamming him onto the bar. He raised his other hand. _Snkt! _A long black claw popped out of his wrist. The man on the bar let out a yelp. "Now let's see that tongue …"

The bartender swung the bat at the Asian man. He caught the bat with inhuman speed and smashed it into the bartender's face. He turned back to the man on the bar and grabbed ahold of the man's tongue. Smiling he said, "Oh, man, am I going to enjoy this …" The claw sliced right through the man's tongue.

A large blue flame appeared in the center of the room.

"Daken Akihiro … you're not an easy man to find." Daken looked up from his "work", still holding the man's severed tongue.

Smiling, he responded, "Well if it isn't Emma Frost … back to see me, already?"

Emma smiled. "I've had visited you sooner if you weren't immune to my telepathy."

"So what brings you here? And who're your friends?"

"I need your help. I'm putting together a team. The one with the flaming sword is Illyana Rasputin. The triplets are my girls. Don't get any ideas, you player."

"Well _hello_, ladies," Daken said, his claw sliding back into his wrist. He straightened his blue suit jacket and fixed his lazy Mohawk. "A team? Listen, Emma baby, I really, really like you. But I don't do the whole X-Men "helping people" thing."

"We're not doing the 'helping people' thing, Daken. This is war. And as such, I need an army of people I can count on to do what needs to be done. No restraints. No hesitation. Just blood." Daken looked intrigued, and advanced towards them.

"Alright – you have my interest. And my cooperation. When do I begin?"

"Immediately."

_Hammer Industries, NYC  
Monday, October 14  
12:37_

The doors to an elegant office on the top floor of Hammer Industries was unlocked by the biometrics of Justin Hammer, who entered the room with an entourage of several somewhat disinterested women who were willing to do quite a bit for some money. As Hammer stumbled into the room, clearly intoxicated, he switched the lights on.

" … and that's when I told that poser Tony Stark that he could go fu –"

"Sit down, Mr. Hammer."

Hammer squinted his eyes in an attempt to identify the woman sitting at his desk. She was remarkable. If he had met her before, he certainly would have remembered.

"Well hello there, lady. And who might you be?" he asked. The mysterious woman flipped her long, dark green hair back.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you get these ladies out of here. Now. And sit down. We need to talk."

"Okay – first of all, you don't give orders around here. And secondly, I do, so they can stay and I don't feel like talking right now. How about we take this to the back room and –"

_Bang!_

In the woman's right gloved hand was a smoking black Beretta 92FS. The girls with Hammer had cowered into a corner, screaming.

"I don't have the time for this stupidity, Hammer. Sit your _ass_ down. Now. I won't say it again." Looking towards her gun, she added, "And the next one _won't_ be in the ceiling. I _promise_."

Hammer, still shocked, motioned for the girls to leave. "Do you know who you're dealing with, lady?"

"Do _you_?" she responded. "Don't worry about your employees hearing any of this. I took the liberty of removing any and all recording devices. Now sit. Let's chat." Hammer moved cautiously towards the tan, green haired woman, and took a seat facing his desk.

"W-what do you want?" he asked her.

"It's not so much what I _want_. It's more about what you _owe_ me."

"I don't understand."

"HYDRA, damn it!" she said, slamming her fist down on his desk. The sudden realization hit Hammer, and he fumbled around in his pocket for his glasses. Placing them on his face, he noticed the determined expression on the visage of the mysterious woman.

"I thought Strucker was in charge of HYDRA … When he went missing, I thought our deal was called off …"

"Not anymore, big boy. I'm in charge now. I want my seventy-two mil," she explained.

"But … sales are worse than ever, you have to understand! With Stark flying around in that ridiculous suit and all – No one wants Hammer tech!"

Raising her gun to Hammer's head, the woman said, "Then I guess no one will miss you."

"Wait! I'll have it! I just need some time!"

"You'd better … because it looks like our meeting's over …" Outside the room, several security guards were attempting to force their way into the room. Several bullets were fired, shattering the glass doors. As the guards entered, a large blue fire gave way to a party of six.

"It looks like you could use a hand," Emma Frost offered. The woman nodded, smiling but unsure, and joined the group. As flames began to surround her, she added, "And by the way: the name's Madame Hydra – don't forget it!"

_Hellfire Club Safety House, NYC  
Monday, October 14  
1:14_

As blue flames dispersed, Emma Frost and her group returned to their new 'home'. "Welcome."

"Where are we? And what the hell is this?" Madame Hydra asked.

"This is a safe house of the Hellfire Club. It's elegant and secure. There are plenty of rooms so pick whichever you like. Just not the Royal Suite – that's _mine_," Emma explained. "And as for your second question –"

"The White Queen needs a team," Daken broke in. Emma glared at him.

"The White Queen needs an _army_," Emma corrected.

"So you just thought you'd pick up some random people and bring them _here_?" Madame Hydra asked.

"We're all mutants. You're the exception of course, but you're still a _mutate_, which works for us," Emma responded.

"Right … the snake powers," commented Daken. "Can you do the tongue thing?" At Daken's request, Madame Hydra hissed and flicked out her prehensile, forked snake tongue. "Sexy."

"Uh-huh," Madame Hydra said. "So, you can send me back now …"

"You don't want to help?" asked the Cuckoos. Madame Hydra eyed the girls.

"So you got the Wolverine rip-off, the freakin' Demon Queen, the triplet models over here, and all under the leadership of the '_White Queen'_? This isn't an army. It's a _freak show_," Madame Hydra remarked. Upon hearing her slanderous words, Daken popped his wrist claws.

"Allow me to show you what we _freaks_ are capable of," he said advancing quickly and aggressively towards her.

"How about _no_?" _Bang!_

In mere seconds, Madame Hydra has raised her Beretta and put a bullet in Daken's forehead. Of course, it took even less time for the son of Wolverine to heal.

"I like her," he said smiling. "She's sassy. _And_ sexy." Madame Hydra smirked, looking back to Emma Frost.

"It would, of course, help if my soldiers didn't kill each other," Emma chastised them.

"I'm not your soldier, Frost," said Madame Hydra.

"Well I am deeply unimpressed. The so called 'Madame Hydra' turning away from an opportunity to increase her power, wealth, and reputation, as well as to get her revenge on the current Madame Hydra," Emma said. Madame Hydra stopped in her tracks. "I heard what you told Hammer. You are _not_ in control of Hydra, and you know it. In fact, you're supposed to be dead."

"You don't know a thing about me, Frost."

"On the contrary, I know _everything_ about you, Ophelia."

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"You want revenge. You want Hydra. I can help you get it."

"I can get it back on my own!"

"Oh, really? The throwaway assassin of von Strucker, who was replaced by ex-SHIELD agent Contessa Valentina Alegra de Fontaine, as the _new _Madame Hydra is going to take down an entire agency on her own when she couldn't even keep her _job_? I hardly think so." Emma stared down the former Madame Hydra, who was staring at the ground.

"Fine." She looked up at Emma. "I'm in. So long as you help me get my revenge. And it's Viper."

"Viper – I like that _way_ better," Daken commented.

"As do we – it suits you better," commented the Cuckoos.

"So do we have a name, Frost?" Viper asked.

"We are X-Men. The _Superior _X-Men."

The Superior X-Men  
Chapter One:  
"Genesis (Part II)"

_New York City  
Wednesday October 16  
8:15_

It was Wednesday morning in New York City. The sun was radiating, sharing its splendor with the world. The hustle and bustle of the city was not an unwelcome sound to the native New Yorker. And it would've been the perfect day for high school senior Jacob McDonough – that is, if he hadn't been intercepted by a gang of mutant hating thugs on his way to school. For the past few months, he'd been at the top of the world. Amanda, the most beautiful girl in his year, agreed to be his girlfriend, he was getting top marks, and everything was going well for him. Until recently.

The "Friends of Humanity" was what they called themselves. They were a mutant hate group, and they had thugs everywhere willing to do their dirty work. And somehow they knew _what_ Jacod McDonough was … a mutant.

Jake was on his way to school, walking past New York's trademark sounds, sights, and smells. Vendors on every corner practically shoved coffee rolls and other breakfast foods down his throat. Everyone was in a rush. Angry cab drivers cursed at each other, honking their horns loudly. Everything was loud … it was his home.

As Jake rounded the corner, he spotted two men dressed in elegant business suits – this was typical New York businessman attire. He made nothing of it. As he got closer, they stiffened. Just as he tried to pass by them, the two men pushed Jake backwards.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Jake demanded.

"Shut up, ya mutie freak!" hollered one of the men. At that moment, a car rolled up and several men got out, all carrying some kind of blunt weapon.

"Yeah! This is _our_ city!" The others chimed in with various insults and slurs. But words weren't the only things that Jake was attacked with.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to school, guys … trust me, I'm _not_ a mutant!"

"The _hell_ you are!" The first time the bat hit him hurt the worst. But it was followed by plenty more kicks and punches. Pretty soon Jake was a mess of blood and bruises on the sidewalk.

"Hey, assholes – how about you leave him alone?" Scott Summers and Erik Lehnsherr stepped into the scene.

"Hey! _That's_ Cyclops!"

"Let's teach the mutie a lesson!"

A few well-placed crimson optic beams silenced the "Friends of Humanity", but it didn't stop them from attacking. Magneto's electromagnetic blasts made short work of the thugs.

"Hi. Jacob McDonough – I'm Scott Summers. You might know me as Cyclops," Scott introduced himself.

"Yeah … um … everyone knows you …" Jacob replied.

"I understand this might be difficult for you, but –"

"Hold it right there!" The tires of several cop cars screeched as they came to a halt. Police officers came swarming around the area, guns first. "Hands up! All of you!" The officers inched closer.

"That's not a good idea, officers. You see my friend with the helmet – he controls metal. What're your cars made of, again?" asked Cyclops.

"Two identified mutants: Scott Summers and Erik Lehnsherr. Bring them in! And grab the kid!" The officers grabbed Jacob, who protested in extreme desperation.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything! You don't know what you're doing! I'm not a mutant!" Jacob yelled.

"Shut up, kid!" an officer yelled, smashing his nightstick into Jacob's stomach. Jacob fell to his knees, while two cops held his arms back. Cyclops and Magneto were busy with the other officers.

Jacob looked up at the officer. His obsidian colored irises had dilated, making the entirety of his eyes pitch black. He laughed and spoke in a voice that didn't sound like it belonged to a teenaged student, but rather a demonic creature of the night. "I _said_ let go of me."

Rings of intense flame emanated from the teenager, sending burnt police officers in every direction. Another ball of fire erupted in the middle of the street: a blue one.

Cyclops stood in awe. "Um … Jacob?" The teenager's head twisted to face Cyclops. Laughing in the deep, unnerving voice, Jacob threw his hands outwardly and two balls of fire erupted in his palms. "I don't want to hurt you, kid."

"But _I _want to hurt _you_, Scott Sum–" Blue flames pierced the teenager's chest. Jacob McDonough collapsed onto the sidewalk. Illyana Rasputin had stabbed him with her Soulsword.

"Illyana?" Magneto approached.

"Sorry, boys – looks like we'll be taking this one on account of you _sucking_," Illyana taunted. And just like that, Illyana Rasputin and Jacob McDonough were gone.

_Hellfire Club Safe House, NYC  
Wednesday October 16  
9:00_

Jacob was slowly coming back to his senses. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was laying down on something soft. The place smelled like vanilla. He was comfortable. He could hear voices …

"What happened?!"

"You told me to recruit him."

"I didn't tell you to _abduct_ him!"

"Recruit … abduct … conscript … what's the difference?"

"Illyana!"

"Sorry, sorry … what do you want me to do? Put him _back_?"

"No, of course not. These things need to be handled with more … finesse."

"Then next time, _you_ go."

"Don't get sassy with me!"

When Jacob opened his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp. Quarreling over him were two of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. They were both blonde. They were both wearing black. One was wearing some kind of crop top with shorts and boots. The other was wearing … armor? Yeah. She was wearing armor. Whoa.

"He's up." The one without the armor, the taller one, had announced his awakening. They both moved towards him. He was a bit stunned at first, and not at all sure what he was supposed to do or say.

"Um … I'm Earl. Who the hell are you two broads?"

"Earl?" repeated Emma. "No, no, no. That doesn't sound right at all, Mr. McDonough."

"McDonough? No. My name's Earl Wesley. I'm with the NYPD."

"Uh … did I get the wrong one?" asked Illyana suspiciously.

"Oh my … I think I know what's happened – Illyana, it's his mutation!" Emma explained.

"Mutation? What are you two talking about? Where am I?"

"Sleep." Jacob McDonough instantly fell back into a deep sleep. "Sorry, dear," Emma said, looking at the boy, "but I'm going to have to take a peek inside your mind." Emma closed her eyes and delved into the mind of the teenager in front of her.

She let out a gasp and she opened her eyes – they were completely black for a few seconds.

"Oh my, Illyana! This one will be of specific interest to you."

"Is he a demon?" she asked.

"Of sorts," replied Emma. "He is a harbinger of death."

"You got that from one 'little peek'?" Illyana questioned.

"Of course – I'm a level 10 telepath, dear," said Emma. "These things aren't too difficult, even in my weakened state."

"… Right … so what does he do?"

"Jacob McDonough has the ability to generate intense heat in the form of fire. Not only that, but … the people he kills – and he _has_ killed people, without knowing it – he can channel the spirits of those people …"

"Meaning?"

"He retains their memories, their knowledge, their skills and aptitudes. And their age. Their youth. He has the potential for near-immortality."

"Whoa … it's a good thing you put him to sleep for that …"

"Stay focused, Illyana. He could be a valuable asset. You'll need to train him."

"What? Why me?"

"… Demon Queen of Limbo?"

"Oh … that. So are you happy with your 'army'?"

"Do not mock me, Illyana. And no."

"Then whose next?"

Emma smiled as she faced Illyana. "We have two more queens and an assassin to visit."

[Current Superior X-Men Roster: Emma Frost (_The White Queen_), Illyana Rasputin (_Magik_), Celeste Mindee & Phoebe Cuckoo (_The Stepford Cuckoos_), Daken Akihiro, Ophelia (_Viper_), Jacob McDonough (_Charon_)]


End file.
